21 October 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-10-21 ; Comments *Only a few tracks available. *Thanks to Lorcan and his tracklisting database for help in putting this tracklisting together. Sessions *I'm Being Good #2, recorded 10th September 1994. No known commercial release. *East Static #1, recorded 22nd August 1993, repeat, first broadcast 28 August 1993, though first play for 'Zarbi'. Available on Various Artists: Planet Dog - Peel Sessions - Peel Your Head 2xLP / CD, 1995 (Strange Fruit SFRLP129 / SFRCD129) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Space Cube: Inbound (12" - Inbound/Outbound) Riot Beats RB6 / Force Inc. Music Works RB 6''' #''' *Sleeper: Bedhead (Live) (7" - Bucket And Spade) Indolent SLEEP 004 *Enchanters: Surf Blast (album - Wax 'Em Down) Revell RR-1001 12 *I'm Being Good: Flying Fatso (session) *Shriek: Shaved (v/a 7" EP - Club Spangle Number One) Spangle SPANG 001 *Pagan Acid: Cortex (12" EP - Vol. 1) Labworks UK UNDLAB 023 *Laika: Thomas (album - Silver Apples Of The Moon) Too Pure PURE CD 42 @''' *Girl Of The Year: Let's Go Away For The Weekend (7") Badlands 001 *Jimmy Reed: The Sun Is Shining (album - The Best of Jimmy Reed) VEE JAY VJLP 1039 *I'm Being Good: Non Existent Huts (session) *Eat Static: Area 51 (session) *Shorty: I Prefer Nitwit (EP - Fresh Breath) Skin Graft GR 14 *Nitwits: Catalyst (EP - Great Day) Monitor 001 *Centry: Zion Garden (7") Conscious Sounds DNC 01 *Heavenly: Itchy Chin (album - The Decline And Fall Of Heavenly) Sarah SARAH 623 *Silver Jews: Advice To The Graduate (album - Starlite Walker) Domino WIGLP 15 *Elevate: M'Statue (CD: Bronzee ) The Flower Shop Recordings FLOWCD 001 *Engineers Without Fears: Spiritual Aura (v/a album - Drum & Bass Selection 1) Breakdown BDRLP 001 *I'm Being Good: I Am Bongo Legs (session) *Galaxy Trio: Shaken Not Stirred (10" mini-album - Saucers Over Vegas) Estrus ES 105 *Flinch: Faking (7") Dilo! Di 1 #''' *South 2nd: untitled (12" - South 2nd) Structure STRUC-18 *Flyscreen: Kangarilla (10" mini-album - Dap Bag) Words Of Warning WOW TN 40 *Eat Static: Bioforms (session) *Pixies: Where Is My Mind? (album - Surfer Rosa) 4AD CAD 803 *Magoo: Don't Stop To Think (v/a EP - Backwater Three) Noisebox NBX 006 *Xol Dog 400: Trioxin/Voodoo (album - Trioxin) KM-Musik T.O. 130 *I'm Being Good: Double You (session) *Tugboat Annie: Jack Knife (7") Sonic Bubblegum GUM018 *Young Pioneers: Port Authority Goodbyes (7" EP - Food Stamps) Vermiform VMFM 18 *DJ Bleed: Deaf, Dump & Blind (12" - Uzi Party E.P.) Digital Hardcore DHR 02 *Golden Mile: Silverskin (7" EP - Blowing Hot & Cold Frog CROAK 6 @''' *Reid: Red-Shi (7" EP - Rebreg Extract) Frog CROAK 7 *Kabaras Boys Band: Yakusia Omukunda Zebra WE 003 *Big Eye: The Enormous Silence (12" EP - The Enormous Silence) Hydrogen Dukebox DUKE 016 *Zeke: Holley 750 (album - Super Sound Racing) IFA #1 *16: Felicia (7") Bacteria Sour SOUR 8-V *Hempaholics: Feedback (12") WHITE LABEL 001 *I'm Being Good: Black Sabbath Murder Weekend (session) *Eat Static: Zarbi (session) '''$ Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 1. Tracks marked @ '''available on '''File 2 Track marked $ '''available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1994-10-xx Peel October 1994 *2) best of peel vol 73 part 1 (with introductions) *3) JOHN PEEL vol1 Tape side A & B ;Length *1) 1:24:10 (39:19 to 0:48:03) *2) 47:17 (34:08-40:40) *3) 1:32:52 (29:27-41:49) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Created from SB1035 SB1036 and SB1071 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 73 *3) Many thanks to kamieniarzmichal John Peel vol 1 ;Available * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ROF91QQV * 2) Mooo * 3) Youtube Category:1994 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Available online Category:Peel shows